Norris J. Lacy
Norris J. Lacy, (1940– ), modern Arthurian scholar. Website: http://www.personal.psu.edu/njl2/ References *Lacy, Norris J. (Ed). (1987). The Arthurian encyclopedia. New York: Garland. (Paperback version later published by Peter Bedrick Books). ISBN 0-87726-164-6 *Lacy, Norris J.; Ashe, Geoffrey; Ihle, Sandra Ness; Kalinke, Mariannne E.; Thompson, Raymond H. (1991). The New Arthurian encyclopedia. New York: Garland. ISBN 0-8240-4377-4, ISBN 978-0-8240-4377-3 *Lacy, Norris J. (General Ed.) (1993–1996). Lancelot-Grail: The old French Arthurian Vulgate and Post-Vulgate in translation (5 volumes). New York & London: Garland. **Vol. I. (1993): Introduction by E. Jane Burns: The history of the Holy Grail translated by Carol J. Chase: The story of Merlin translated by Rupert T. Pickens. ISBN 0-8240-7733-4 ***Preview retrievable from http://class.georgiasouthern.edu/litphi/faculty/griffin/arthuriana-balin.pdf **Vol. II. (1993): Lancelot, Part I translated by Samuel N. Rosenberg: Lancelot, Part II translated by Carleton W. Carroll: Lancelot, Part III translated by Samuel N. Rosenberg. ISBN 0-8153-0746-2 **Vol. III. (1995): Lancelot, Part IV translated by Roberta L. Kreuger: Lancelot, Part V translated by William W. Kibler: Lancelot, Part VI translated by Carleton W. Caroll. ISBN 0-8153-0747-0 **Vol. IV. (1995): The Quest for the Holy Grail translated by E. Jane Burns: The death of Arthur translated by Norris J. Lacy: The Post-Vulgate, Part I: The Merlin continuation introduction and translation by Martha Asher. ISBN 0-8153-0748-9 **Vol. V (1996): The Post-Vulgate, parts I–III: The The Merlin Continuation (end), The quest of the Holy Grail, The death of Arthur translated by Marsha Asher: Chapter summaries for the Vulgate and Post-Vulgate Cycles by Norris J. Lacy: Index of Proper Names by Samuel N. Rosenberg (with Daniel Golembeski). ISBN 0-8153-0757-8. **Reprinted (2010) Cambridge: Routledge. ***Vol. I: ISBN 0-415-87722-9, ISBN 978-0-415-87722-0 ***Vol. II: ISBN 0-415-87727-X, ISBN 978-0-415-87727-5 ***Vol. III: ISBN 0-415-87724-5, ISBN 978-0-415-87724-4 ***Vol. IV: ISBN 0-415-87725-3, ISBN 978-0-415-87725-1 ***Vol. V: ISBN 0-415-87727-X, ISBN 978-0-415-87727-5 **Reprinted (2010) as a 10-volume paperback set Cambridge: Brewer. ISBN 978-0-85991-770-4 (complete series): ***Vol. 1: Chase, Carol J. (Trans.). (2010). The history of the Holy Grail (Introduction by E. Jane Burns). ISBN 1-84384-224-6, ISBN 978-1-84384-224-8 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=wgjs3WVBKJkC&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false ***Vol. 2: Pickens, Rupert T. (Trans.). (2010). The story of Merlin. ISBN 1-84384-234-3, ISBN 978-1-84384-234-7 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=JwB78lRKStoC&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false ***Vol. 3: Rosenberg, Samuel N. & Carrol, Carleton W. (Trans.). (2010). Lancelot: Part I and II. ISBN 1-84384-226-2, ISBN 978-1-84384-226-2 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=cTY44q6n0MgC&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false ***Vol. 4: Rosenberg, Samuel N. & Krueger, Roberta L. (Trans.). (2010). Lancelot: Part III and IV. ISBN 1-84384-235-1, ISBN 978-1-84384-235-4 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=aQSkzRstpJYC&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false ***Vol. 5: Kibler, William W. & Carroll, Carleton W. (Trans.). (2010). Lancelot Part V and VI. ISBN 1-84384-236-X, ISBN 978-1-84384-236-1 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=M2fUvn72bLgC&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false ***Vol. 6: Burns, E. Jane (Trans.) (2010). The quest of the Holy Grail. ISBN 1-84384-237-8, ISBN 978-1-84384-237-8 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=8Bdl7eVM-poC&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false ***Vol. 7: Lacy, Norris J. (Trans.) (2010). The death of Arthur. ISBN 1-84384-230-0, ISBN 978-1-84384-230-9 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=d-jFvu5lp8EC&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false ***Vol. 8: Asher, Martha. (Trans.) (2010). The Post-Vulgate Cycle: Merlin continuation. ISBN 1-84384-238-6, ISBN 978-1-84384-238-5 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=klsMZ41xAREC&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false ***Vol. 9: Asher, Martha. (Trans.) (2010). The Post-Vulgate Cycle: The quest for the Holy Grail ''and The death of Arthur. ISBN 1-84384-233-5, ISBN 978-1-84384-233-0 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=9ufgmo5uY14C&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false ***Vol. 10: '''Lacy', Norris J. (2010). Chapter summaries for the Vulgate and Post-Vulgate Cycles and index of proper names (Index by Samuel N. Rosenberg Daniel [[Golembeski]]). ISBN 1-84384-252-1, ISBN 978-1-84384-252-1 ****Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=5OtX2hXo1csC&lpg=PP1&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false *Lacy, Norris J.; Ashe, Geoffrey; Ihle, Sandra Ness; Kalinke, Mariannne E.; Thompson, Raymond H. (Eds.) (1995). The New Arthurian encyclopedia (updated version). New York: Garland. *Lacy, Norris J.; Ashe, Geoffrey; Ihle, Sandra Ness; Kalinke, Mariannne E.; Thompson, Raymond H. (Eds.) (1996). The New Arthurian encyclopedia (updated paperback edition with Supplement). New York: Garland. ISBN 0-8153-2303-4, ISBN 978-0-8153-2303-7 *Lacy, Norris J., Ashe, Geoffrey (with Mancoff, Debra N.). (1997). The Arthurian handbook: Second edition. New York & London: Garland Publishing. ISBN 0-8153-2082-5 (hdbk.), ISBN 0-8153-2081-7 (pbk.). *Lacy, Norris J. (Ed.) (2000). The Lancelot-Grail reader: Selections from the medieval French Arthurian cycle [Selections from Lacy’s Lancelot-Grail (listed above) with summaries of omitted passages]. New York & London: Garland. ISBN 0-8153-3419-2 *Lacy, Norris J. (2003). The sense of an ending: La morte le Roi Artu. Dover (pp. 115–23) **Preview retrievable from http://books.google.ca/books?id=KkBSujrlYRAC&lpg=PP1&pg=PA115#v=onepage&q&f=false *Lacy, Norris J. (2006). L’Atre Perilleux and the erasure of identity. Arthurian Literature XXIII (pp. 109–16). ** Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=B0LPVKYsJCgC&lpg=PP1&pg=PA110#v=onepage&q&f=false See Norris J. Lacy, Keith Busby, Catherine M. Jones. Category:Scholars Category:Male